


Building Up My Characters

by TeamSleepDeprivation



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthro Characters, Asexual Character, Character Development, Furry Charaters, LGBTQ Character, POV Second Person, You are also there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamSleepDeprivation/pseuds/TeamSleepDeprivation
Summary: For developing my characters and sharing them with others. Will be updated at random.





	1. Notes

I made this for character development and to share my characters (if anyone wants to read this) I'll be using prompts, and if you want to suggest a prompt, feel free to. Also, any feedback on my writing would be wonderful. This is not my first time writing, but it is my first time posting on here. It's also my first time actually writing about my characters.


	2. Coffee

You're standing in the kitchen when Keres walks in. He's holding a K-Cup and a can of La Croix. He glances at you before setting upon his task. You watch him with wide eyes. He puts his cup in place. He puts the K-Cup in, and instead of putting water in the machine, he puts in the can of La Croix. As he pushes down the button on the top, you attempt to open your mouth to tell him that he doesn't need to do that. He silences you with a side glare. For a few agonizing minutes, he watches his coffee being made. You attempt to make conversation, but you aren't quite sure what to talk about. After the Keurig is done, he swipes the cup up and takes a drink. His face contorts into disgust. Then it relaxes and he shrugs. He walks out of the kitchen without saying anything. You no longer want coffee.


End file.
